Toque
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Mais de um bilião de ienes tinha acabado de fugir ao seu toque…


SLAP

O som ecoou pelo corredor, tornando o gesto ainda mais dramático.

- Ah! E..eu… GOMEN NASAI! – gritou Ayase, fugindo para se refugiar dentro do quarto. Kanou, ainda com a mão com que lhe pretendera tocar a face estendida a meio do caminho, permaneceu na mesma posição, olhando um ponto fixo na parede à sua frente. Ayase acabara de o rejeitar. Mais de um bilião de ienes tinha acabado de fugir ao seu toque… Lentamente, começou a sentir o vazio dentro de si a ser preenchido; e não era por um bom sentimento. Baixou a mão, apertando o punho com toda a força da fúria que agora o tomava e socou a parede, deixando um pequeno buraco na mesma. Amanhã teria de se lembrar de contratar alguém para reparar aquilo.

- AYASE! – chamou, dirigindo-se ao quarto onde o rapaz fora instalado e controlando-se para não esmurrar a porta com demasiada força. – AYASE!

- Ka… Kanou-san – murmurou o loiro, abrindo a dita cuja. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados indicavam que havia estado a chorar e que provavelmente limpara à pressa as lágrimas às mangas da camisola que usava. De certo modo, isso pareceu acalmá-lo.

- Ayase – começou, esforçando-se por manter o tom de voz controlado. Afinal, assustá-lo não era o que tinha em mente. – Porquê?

O rapaz pareceu mortificado ante a simples pergunta. Baixou a cabeça, começando a tremer e a balbuciar meia dúzia de palavras desconectadas. Kanou sentiu-se a estarrecer. Sabia que Ayase não se lembrava da primeira vez que se haviam cruzado, não se encontrando em nada ciente do quanto significava para ele. Sabia que aquela que Ayase julgava ser a primeira vez que se haviam conhecido não fora o melhor dos encontros. Mas sabia – ou julgava – que o rapaz já há muito se havia habituado aos seus toques, às suas palavras e atitudes, afinal, já não tinha ele parado, há muito, de se escapar das suas mãos, ansiando, pelo contrário, pelos seus carinhos e gestos de afeição, que só a ele Kanou dispensava? Ou estava em erro? Teria Ayase fingido aceitação por se julgar fraco e sem saída? Ou fora algo naqueles últimos dias que levara o rapaz a tomar aquela atitude? Como uma das sete pragas míticas, sentiu a fúria a dominá-lo novamente. Não. Ayase não havia fingido até ali, não seria possível, e não houvera nada nos últimos dias suficientemente fora do normal que o levasse a tamanho acto de desafio. Não compreendia. Não conseguia compreender o porquê do súbito medo de Ayase ao seu toque e isso cegava-o de um modo que só o loiro conseguia.

- Ayase – murmurou, agarrando o rapaz pelos braços e empurrando-o para dento do quarto até o fazer embater no fundo da cama e cair em cima da mesma. – Não te esqueças – sussurrou, inclinando-se sobre ele e lambendo-lhe a orelha – a quem pertences – terminou, soterrando os lábios pequenos e macios do menor entre os seus. Queria tocá-lo, possuí-lo, ama-lo como nunca antes ele o fora! Acima de tudo, queria que ele finalmente percebesse o quão importante ele era para si. E tudo isso, ele queria de volta. Seria pedir muito? Amar e ser amado?

- Ka…Kanou-san! – ofegou Ayase, assim que Kanou interrompeu o beijo. O peito pequeno subia e descia por baixo de si, puxando todo o ar que lhe era humanamente possível. Kanou esperou, deixando-o recuperar antes de o voltar a submergir num novo beijo, aproveitando para deslizar ambas as mãos por baixo da camisola do rapaz, acariciando-o e tocando-o em todos os pontos que sabia serem cruciais à sua libido. Sorriu, sentindo-o ofegar dentro do beijo. Provocativamente, levou uma das mãos ao mamilo esquerdo, tocando-o ao de leve, como que se em dúvida sobre se deveria deixá-lo em paz e sossego ou se, pelo contrário, se tornaria no seu companheiro de brincadeiras… Parou o beijo, elevando-se ligeiramente de modo a obter um melhor ângulo de visão.

Ayase, vermelho e ofegante, retribui-lhe o olhar; os olhos, desfocados de prazer, contendo um pedido mudo que muito dificilmente ganharia vida em palavras.

- Tsc – censurou Kando. – A envergar tamanha expressão de luxúria – provocou.

- N… não – choramingou Ayase. – Kanou-san, eu…

- Sssshhhh – interrompeu Kanou. – Bons meninos observam sem falar – advertiu, retirando-lhe a camisola. Controlou um sorriso pretensioso ao ver as marcas que ainda sobreviviam desde a última vez que o tocara. Tudo o que Ayase era, era seu, e ninguém que se atrevesse a contradizer tamanha verdade teria a oportunidade de sair incólume de tal afronta.

- Oh! – exclamou, fingindo surpresa. – Ayase… Dois beijos e já estás assim? – perguntou, puxando-lhe facilmente as calças e expondo o órgão erecto.

- I… Isso não…! – exclamou o rapaz, gaguejando e tornando-se ainda mais vermelho. Kanou sentiu a sua própria erecção a reclamar pela tortura de continuar espremida contra o tecido das calças. Mas não podia, ainda não. Primeiro, queria brincar um pouco mais…

- E eu nem cheguei a brincar com estes aqui… – provocou, tocando em ambos os mamilos ao de leve, antes de aumentar a força e, finalmente, os começar a apertar. Por baixo de si, Ayase gritou num meio ofego, arqueando o peito uma, duas, três vezes.

- Kano-san… – arquejou a custo. – Por favor…

- Por favor? – repetiu Kanou. – Por favor o quê? Será que este – disse, deixandocorrer os dedos pela virilha do rapaz até ao órgão que pulsava de ansiedade – e este – continuou, usando a outra mão para tocar ao de leve o ânus rosado – estão a chamar por atenção?

- Não… Kanou-san!

- Não? – voltou a repetir o homem. – Tens a certeza? – insistiu, introduzindo um dos dedos dentro do pequeno buraco e começando a movê-lo. – Humm… Parece que a tua parte de baixo partilha de uma opinião diferente… – verificou, colocando um segundo dedo. – Ah, olha só como contrai…

- KANOU-SAN! – gritou Ayase, recomeçando a chorar. Não! Não era isso que ele queria! Não outra vez!

- Ayase – sussurrou, beijando-lhe o rosto em cada lágrima que por ele escorria. – Não tem de ser assim. Diz que o queres. Diz que anseias pelo meu toque, pela sensação que ele te traz e pelo prazer que eu te dou…

- Ka… Kanou-san…

- Diz.

- Eu quero! – acedeu Ayase, tapando os olhos com os braços. – Eu quero!

- Ayase… – murmurou Kanou, agarrando-lhe os braços com uma mão e obrigando-o a olhar para si. – Também eu te quero tocar… – disse. – Também eu quero sentir o teu toque. O teu e o de mais ninguém.

Abriu o zíper das calças, deixando-as cair até joelhos. Não esperou pela resposta. Sabia que não viria, que o tempo não tinha ainda chegado. Retirou os dedos com que havia estado a preparar o interior do menor e, abrindo-lhe as pernas, penetrou-o de uma só vez.

- Hahhahhh! Kanou-san! – ofegou Ayase, sufocando a dor e abafando o prazer. Deixou-se permanecer imóvel dentro do rapaz, dando-lhe tempo para se habituar ao novo volume dentro de si, antes de recuar para apenas o penetrar de novo, estocando-o vezes e vezes sem conta, tocando-o naquele ponto, naquele precioso ponto, até sentir o líquido branco derramado entre a barriga de ambos, logo seguido pelo seu próprio.

- Kanou-san… – murmurou Ayasa, esforçando-se por manter os olhos abertos. – Eu não queria… Gomen… Gomen nasai…

- Sccchhhh – interrompeu Kanou, acariciando-lhe a face. – Está tudo bem, Ayase, está tudo bem…

Com certeza que houvera algo a despoletar a reacção defensiva de Ayase. Algo que ele, Kanou, não sabia o que era. Algo que em breve lhe seria contado, assim que Ayase se sentisse preparado para tal. Mas por enquanto, não se preocuparia com isso. "Afinal" pensou, enquanto pegava num Ayase adormecido que enfiaria consigo na banheira "ele não voltou a fugir aos meus toques…"

* * *

**N/A:** Fanfiction escrita para o concurso Golden Fanfiction do fórum Fanfictions Extreme


End file.
